The Shinso within
by The Semi-Spirited Writer
Summary: What would happen to Moka and her friends if the rosary could seal more than just 'herself?What if the rosary could seal any Shinso?Find out here! This is my first story so all reviews are welcomed, and are greatly appreciated! This story is rated M for intense violence, blood and gore, sexual themes and strong language.
1. A Rosary and a Vampire!

**Rosario Vampire is owned by Akihisa Ikeda. This work is entirely ficticous, in no way is this being used for any money gain (actually I lose money due to the many hours of writing and food bought while making this). But seriously who in their Right mind would say that they made Rosario Vampire, seriously.**

(A/N. In this story when you see **bold **typing that means they are thinking or inner moka is talking.)

Everything was dark.

There was no sound.

No one with her.

No one for her in this prison.

All she could do was think, and that she did.

For what seemed to be a millennium she thought about what she did, what she did to her daughter.

"I _had _to... I just know it, it was the only way..."

"The only way to save her... my darling Moka..." she said with sorrow and a hint of agony. Her own epitomy of darkness which she thought she deserved for what she had done to her daughter, it had come to tear her apart not knowing what would happen to her, or if _anything _would happen to her..._for she only hoped of change._

-Flashback-

A white limo was going down the vacant driveway of the Shuzen family estate and came to a halt when the driver noticed something awfully peculiar about the it had many long and thick tenticles petruiding out of it, destroying the mansion.

_"_I wonder what that is_? ... There are several tenticle-like things coming from the mansion..." _the driver of the exsquisite limo said with showing signs of wonder and fear for he felt nothing but pitch black evil coming from the... thing.

_"Tsk... I had a bad feeling when the daughter I'm meant to take in never showed up..._

But I had no idea it would be like _this...!" _the man in the hooded robes said as his eyes glowed with mysteriousness and abit of...anger?

_"_Headmaster?_"_ _the driver said with a raised eyebrow._

_"Hurry..! _for_ that thing_ mustn't be allowed to awaken... or else the world will be destroyed!

(Now inside the mansion)

A girl lay on the ground with cobblestone all around her as she had shown little to no wounds.

Her hair was a beautiful complement to the atmosphere a _perfect _blend of purple and black hair which she had to bangs that were down to her chin and the gap that showed her forehead wasn't totally vacant for it had two pieces of hair that accented her overall apperance. She had to ponytails at the back of her head which, unlike most ponytails, didn't stick out _too _much for it actually only left a little bit of a gap between her head and her hair. The girl also adorned a traditional chinese cheongsam with large flowers from around her waist down that had no sleeves or leggings which became slitted at her left leg and showed off her sleek pale skin and her tough-looking combat boots which again accented the dark and tough vibe she gave off. The one thing you couldn't miss about this girl was her .She was a vampire and, from the looks of it she wasn't a weak one either.

She slowly got up with a grunt.

_"A...Alucard?"_

_"To think that you were still alive..."_

_"__**It started moving the moment the shinso power inside moka awakened...**_

_**...It's as if the two things were synchronised..."**_

_**"Why, what in the world is happening?!"**_

A familiar voice was heard...

"_Ugh.."_

_"...Ughk"_

_"Moka!" _the chinese woman cried out as her eyes became crimson red as her eyes became slitted as she looked in horror

_"_Wha...What is _that?"_

The little girl was being held up onto a structure, by more than a few tenticles. The structure she being help above looked like a boney hand with an alien-like coating as the structure that was holding the 'hand' up looked like a forearm as tenticles slowly crawled up it going towards the girl. The poor girls pupils were nowhere to be seen as some of her veins were showing and a tenticle stuck onto her neck and sucking upon her blood.

_"Ugh.." _she cried out very silently.

_"MOKA!?" _The vampiress called out upon her little step-sister as she ran towards her, and then all the sudden tenticles shot out of the ground and took ahold of the girl and wrapped around her arms as one of the tenticles that were wrapped around her arm shot out at her neck and started draining her lifeforce as she schreeched and swore _"Oh SHI-!" _But before she could finish her cursing she heard the sound of a slash as she looked behind her-

_"Be careful Akua, if you are caught by those tenticles, your blood and body will be absorbed into Alucards body..."_A girl in a scarlett red victorian style dress as she walked past Akua, her long pink hair flowing that was tied in a piece of scarlett red fabric that accented her look. Her scarlett red eyes showed nothing but determination to save her loved one after she had made a huge miss-calculation. She didn't know her daughter would show up and, not only see her mother fight her step-sister, but see her get cleaved in half by the same step-sister...

_"Having slept 200 years, he's hungry. If you unleash your power carelessly ,he'll think you're 'food'... and you'll be targeted like Moka..."_she said with a trace of sadness as she held her waist...which had been entirly cleaved off unto the ground but only a few minutes ago.

_"...no way!... I...I sliced you in half with my own hands!"_The chinese vampiress said with shock after seeing then she'd sliced in half too attempt to obtain her blood for the power of the shinso, the original and strongest vampires. She growled and looked at her with fear and rage.

_"Akasha-san!"_

_"Unfortanetly, this is a sturdy body...so cutting me in half wont kill me..."_Akasha said as she looked up to Akua as she rose up from the ground making sure she had healed up vampire then moved so fast torwards the chinese vampire that it looked like she had instantly appeared beside her, being face to face to the younger vampire.

_"I'm sorry Akua, for not being able to take care of you earlier" Akasha said as Akua had flinched from the sudden movement of the centries old vampire._

_"I really wanted to be able to help you some more... But at this rate Moka is going to be absorbed into Alucard... Surely"_Akasha said hesistantly"Surely, you wouldn't want that to happen either right...?"

She took a good last look at Akua and leaned closer to her and said with determination _"Then I'll tell you what you have to do... " _She then whispered something unto her that made her jump with shock.

"Wh-What do you mean?"..."Then what about _you_?...and Moka..."

"_I didn't want to do this either, but it can't be helped...there's no other way to save Moka."_She said as she started to undress pulling down the speggetti strap that held up her dress as a black strap seemingly appeared out from underneath the red strap.

_"Since you're such a fine 'Onee-san'."_She threw the old victorian dress aside as she was wearing little now. Her old dress now replaced with a light-weight metal-ish battlesuit which was speed and power based, so she didn't wear any defense other than the little bit of _'clothing'_ she had now had showing.

_"Mo-ther"_ Moka said faintly as she saw her mother's look of determination and had a tear fall down her pale face.

_"Hold on Moka. I'll be there real soon."_Akasha said while she swayed her side to the left and had begun to jump as she had heard Alucard screech with a deafening boom as Moka had grown more pale and groaned shifting lightly.

_"Moka!" _Akasha screamed as she and Akua jumped towards her as a tenticle appeared infront of the two vampires_._

_"Give Moka back!" _Akua said with a growl and had brung forth her 'Hougetsu Jigen-Tou' as she had completely seperated the tenticle in half as Akasha looked back and said camly_"That won't work! Just cutting it won't do anything!" _She said as the tenticle had immediantly re-attached itself back again and lunged towards Akua as she had gotten smacked away effortlessly as Akasha appeared out of nowhere and had grabbed Akua and put her down on the ground.

_"In order to damage them you need to thoroughly 'destroy' them'." _She said as she layed Akua down and leaped towards the gigantic tenticle and smirked_"Like 'this'..."_she said as she had completly obliterated the tenticle the only part of it being seen was the blood flowing around everywhere as she had a calm and collected smirk on her face as she had quickly replaced that with determination thinking about Moka just looked with complete shock seeing how she couldn't even dent it while Akasha had completely destroyed it beyond the point of it ever hoping to regain the lost limb.

_"I'll have you go back to sleep Alucard . I won't let you take my beloved daughters... __**Know your place.**__"_she smirked as she had jumped just as tenticles tried to swarm her as she had made quick progress with them and jumped foward again towards Moka as two more tenticles rushed to both of her sides as she had done a quick kick somehow destroying both in one quick and smooth motion barely being seen to the naked eye due to the speed of the kickes. She quickly jumped up on one of the tenticles' remains in the air and had smoothy jumped over the oncoming tenticle as she had landed on its head with an explosion that rumbled from the sheer force of her kick as she jumped up again.

Akua just looked with amazement _**"Incredible...! The tenticles that my Jigen-Tou couldn't even scratch are being completly destroyed...they can't even regenerate..."**_

_**"Such overwheming power! So this is the leader of the 'Three Great Dark Lords', Akasha Bloodriver."**_

XXXXXXXXXX

The tenticles around Moka wrapped even more so around her as they wanted to squeeze the life force out of the little vampiress.

"...! N-No! Mother..."

_**"! No this is bad...! Alucard is going to get away with Moka..." **_The great dark lord said as she had growled and then jumped foward with the will that could make the best of foes faulter!

_"As if I'd let you!"_She said as spiked emerged around the 'hand' as she flinched in mid-air going right towards it.

_**"Ku...I won't make it if I deal with these things..."**_ she said as many mini-tenticles had rushed towards her as she looked at Moka and saw here bawling as she stared at her mother with fear and regret, then Akasha closed her eyes and opened them as her eyes gave Moka the caring look only a mother can give towards her only blood-daughter as she gave a smile as the mini-tenticles went straight through her as blood splurted from her mouth.

_**"No way... she just jumped without dodging?!" **_Akua said while barely being able to watch.

_"Mo-MOTHER!" _Moka screaming out in horror as tears filled her face and as her mother had approached her pulling something out of a pocket.

A _Beautiful_ Rosary attached to a choker.

Akasha fashioned it around Moka's neck as she spoke with sorrow.

_"I'm sorry, Moka"_

_"All this that happened. Is all my fault."_

_"M...Mother?" she said with a tear._

_Akasha had tears start to form as she slowly closed her eye to let the tear fall off._

_"There were alot of difficulties when I gave birth to you, and you were on the verge of death the moment you were born... so I gave you as much blood as I could so i could you revive you. Despite knowing how dangerous it was..."_

_"But, I don't regret it."_

_"Because You are my most important treasure."_She said as the rosary glowed with a pink and scarlet glow.

_"This is goodbye, Moka"_

_"The life-force of this monster called Alucard is far too powerfull for us too kill. So the only way to stop him is to be eaten on purpose and seal him from the inside..."_

_"Mother...?"_Moka said not fully understanding what she meant.

_"I really don't think I'll be able to come back this time."_Akasha said as she had tilted her head as another tear fell down her cheek.

Moka's face swayed back with shock as she had finally understood what her mother had meant.

_"...No...what're you saying...!?"_

_"You're invincible aren't you Mother ? You were cut in half and still survived."_

_"Please...Please...don't go anywhere...I don't want to say..goodbye..."_Moka said as tears uncontrollably rained from her face.

Akasha took a deep breath and said with a tear coming from her eyes _"I'm sorry"_ as she had done a motion with her hands as she touched the rosary and pulled it back quickly as her finger glowed. All the sudden a light engoulfed the room in a pink-ish and scarlet hue as Moka's eyes went wide with sudden pain.

_"Mother? What is this!? What is this rosary ?..."_

_"..."_

_"__I'm scared...hey..."_

_"MOTHER!"Moka screamed through the light._

_"I'm so sorry Moka, forgive your mother..."_When suddenly the light shot out from her house into the sky as Moka looked at the rosary which had started to float into the air while still attached to the choker around her neck.

XXXXXXXXXX Outside the Manision

There were two vampire sister standing outside as both of them looked upon the light with wide eyes. The sister on the right had long ponytails on both sides of her red head in an anime-ish young girl had red, slitted eyes that were wide as she looked at the light.

The sister to the left was blonde with her hair going down to her shoulders while being curled at the ends as her bands remained around her forehead as she wore a tiara. A tiara with real gems and other rather exspensive _things. _She also had red eyes which had as well, had a look of shock as they both looked at their house which had now, not only been destroyed but, had also been engulfed with a strange light that was pink-ish with a scarlet glow.

_"Kahlua-neesan look!"_ the red headed vampiress shouted as she looked with horror.

"What is that light?..."The older sister didn't say anything as she looked upon it as well.

_"...That's the sealing ceremony..."_The 'headmaster' said as he gazed upon the light.

_"Akasha...I was to late,huh...?"_

XXXXXXXXXX Inside then Mansion

Akua had her head down as she walked towards the light with her dress waving in the slowly looked back up with a saddend expression as her hair flowed in the wind.

_"Moka...the Shinso blood flowing within you is synchronized with Alucard's. And right now. It's completely connected with you..."_

_"In other words, in order to make Alucard fall back into his slumber, I must seal away the Shinso blood inside of you is what the rosary is made for."_Akasha said with tears going down her face with her eyes closed as she couldn't bear to see her daughter in this much pain.

_"Ugh...uhhggk.."_Moka let out sweating prefusley while a few tears come forth from her.

_"It...hurts...Mother,it hurts...!"_

_"...! I'm sorry! Sealing away the Shinso means that I must seal you away as well...but trust me ...this isn't if it's called a seal you'll just be put to sleep...And today, that rosary will protect you..." _Akasha said while starting to lean down with her tears falling with no restraints as she had opened her eyes as Moka said _"Th-The...Rosary?"_

_"...While you will be sealed away your inner personality will be brought forth as your outer one...protecting the seal and you."_

_"I'm sorry for having to do this to you, but I have no other choice...in order to put Alucard back to sleep and destroying the world...I have no other choice..."_Akasha started to sob as Moka had shot up from pain as she screamed with tears now freefalling from her face. Her hair slowly turned into the same color as Akasha's hair, a beautiful pink.

_"Don't worry the seal isn't permanent...one day, when that rosary is removed,your personality and one part of your strength will be released."_She said as the _'floor'_ she was on opened up and revealed several tenticles slowly crawling up her body and wrapping around her as Moka dropped unto the ground.

_"MOTHER!"_Moka screamed as she held her hand towards her mother as she was slowly being covered by the tenticles.

_"And the only one who can remove that rosary is someone who means no harm and truly cares for you...You too will meet your destined person one day..."_Akasha said as slowly fell and she looked at Moka with a loving gaze.

_"And when that time comes, I pray that you find your happyness..."_Akasha said as she slowly started creeping into the crevace under her.

_"Goodbye. Don't give up and behave yourself."_

_"M-Mother...WAIT...!"_

_"I love you, Moka."_Akasha said in a loving tone as she closed her eyes, her hair and bow the only part of her being seen.

_"Mother...mothe-"_Moka was saying as she was cut off as she saw blood splatter everywhere as the crevace closed with a slam...

_"...mo-..."_

_"__**MOTHER!**__"_Moka screamed as she had slowly started to faint. Wavering her head had fallen to the ground with a soft thump as the tenticles outside had fallen with a crash as to be in sync with the little vampiress.

_"...mo-...moth...-er..."_

**So that's it guys the first chapter of this story. I was planning to add a little bit more but, I decided to leave it in the next chapter because it took a while to write this as well as I thought it would be better to build up to it to make the story come together is the reason I made this chapter kinda go along more with the origional manga and added the twist into the story so I could gradually build up to the bigger changes. I hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I had writing it.**

**Kongo mo yoroshiku onegiatashimasu!**


	2. Growing up and a Vampire!

(A/N **In this chapter I will be going through time a little bit showing some of the characters growing up. So hopefully I don't confuse anyone about anything in this chapter due to the time I had to come up with a name for the priest/foster parent so I wouldn't have to keep saying 'foster parent'. Thanks for reading** :p)

It was just a month after the events with Alucard. Moka was sitting in a church, on her knees in front of a cross as quite sobbing was heard.

_"Mother..."_she sniffed as she kept her eyes closed as tears were going down her face in a stream.

_"Mother...where have you gone?...Come back...please mother..."_Moka quitely sobbed as two men were behind her talking from the opposite side of the church.

_"Headmaster...I wonder about her 'inner' personality, she reminds me of Akasha?"_ The priest and new human foster parent asked towards the robed man.

_"Hmm, I was thinking of that as well...I thought the inner personality would be opposite of the other."_ He said with his glowing eyes looking intently and only at the sad vampiress.

_"But it seems that it could also be the person she wanted to be, maybe she wanted to be more like her mother? But we may never know. For now just keep watching over her carefully."_The hooded man said with a subtle bite at the end.

_"Okay but do you think she will remember, is there even a chance of that happening?"_ The priest asked with worry.

_"It doesn't seem like it, but should she realize the big hole in her memory we could have a bit of a problem...she wouldn't even remember how she came to be and where did the other part of herself might even go into panic."_he said with dismay.

_"That wouldn't be good at all...But for now we will watch over her while she is in this unstable state ."_ the priest said as he looked down, then back to the headmaster as the robed man began to speak.

_"After she regains herself send her to a save school...It is what Akasha would have wanted"_He said as he remembered what she had said _'I want my daughter to live a peacefull life'._

_"Don't worry I will treat her as if she was my own daughter..."_

_"Akasha..."he began "She probably put her whole soul into making that rosary...even I have never seen such a perfectly crafted seal...Even after she's gone she still pertects her daughter..."_The headmaster said as he turned around._"Send her to my school when she becomes of age I will watch over her then, but for now thank you. Goodbye."_ The headmaster walked towards the door, opened it up and walked out.

_"Goodbye as well friend"_The priest said as he had turned around glancing at Moka as he had walked towards the door, down the stairs, and to Moka.

_"Mother...Mother I'm scared...I don't know who I am...when I try to think of it my head goes blank help me...someone please stay by my side...please..." _the vampire said as she continued to cry. Her new foster parent walked up behide her and with his hand on her shoulder said _"It's okay Moka. I'm here for you."_ He said as he kneeled down to her and as he put both hands on her shoulder, she lept into his embrace as she continued to cry. She just wanted someone, anyone to be there for her.

XXXXXXXXXX (One year later)

_"Moka are you ready?" _Her foster parent, Hosuta Otousa, said with a smile on his face knowing it was Moka's first day at school. She was going to go to a human middle school, and would hopefully make some well needed friends. _"Yeah I'm just about done, I'll be down there in just a bit. K'ay!"_ She said as she was running a brush down her hair. She placed it down and turned off the light in her room and ran out. _"I'm done!"_ She said as she ran down the stairs and grabbed her backpack that was at the bottom of the stairs. _"Okay go ahead and get in the car I'll be there in a bit."_ He said as he told his wife goodbye with a kiss as he drove her down to her new school. _"So Moka do you think you're ready for today?"_

_"Um I don't really know but, I think I'll make it...I hope I make some friend...do you think I could get some?"_ She said as she looked at Hosuta-san.

_"Yeah I think you will Moka, you're a very sweet girl how could you not."_ He said as he gave the vampiress a sweet smile that was well needed for her. Moka grabbed her bag as they pulled up to the school, she gave him one last hug and said her farewells as she walked towards the school with a happy and flustered face as she was shy and had people looking at her.

_"Hey dude who is THAT?!"_ One guy said as he tried to whisper to his friend, failing in doing so.

_" I don't know but daang she is so hot!"_The other person said.

Gossip kept spreading about the new girl. Moka walked through the school as she accidentaly bumbed into the person, but she was so uptight her books couldn't leave her grasp. She stumbled as she barely was able to stay up, _"I'm sorry"_ she spouted.

_"Hey it's new girl, what's your name?"_ The kid asked, he looked to be a person that got most of the girls attention. He had combed out blonde hair that looked to be well kept, his hair wasn't too long but it has a decent size.

_"Umm...I'm Moka... Moka Akashiya... I'm so sorry for running into to you please accept my apology!Oh yeah what's your name?"_ She said as she had bent over a bit, showing a bow to say she was sorry.

_"Um hey it's okay it didn't hurt really, I'm Azumaku, hey why don't you become my friend?"_ He said as he had his hand out.

Moka's face shot up in surprise _"Oh you mean it! Yeah I'd love to be your friend!"_

_"Awesome why don't I show you around, it's not everyday that someone joins in halfway through the school year y'know." _

_"Yeah."_ Moka said with a giggle as she took his hand.

XXXXXXXXXX (That afternoon)

_"Hey Moka did you make any new friends today?" _Hosuta said as he glanced at her as they drove away from her school.

_"Yeah! I never knew having a friend would be this much fun it's so nice to have a friend!"_ Moka said as she tilted her head in thought.

_"Ah, I see so are you thinking of him now Moka-san?"_ Hosuta said as he nudged her arm. Moka just blushed for a bit and gave him a simple _"Maybe"_ as she gave a cute powdy face.

XXXXXXXXXX (The next day)

_"Okay we're leaving dear, love you!" _Hosuta said as he walked out of the door and walked Moka over to her side of the car and opened her door. Hosuta closed, then he walked over to his side and got into the car and started it up.

It didn't take too long for the two to get to their destination. As they pulled up Moka gave Hosuta a hug as she opened up the door and gave her goodbyes, and said thank you.

Moka immediantly spotted her friend as he waved her to come to him. She jogged over to him and gave him a hug as she smilled in glee.

_"Ahh Moka-saaan"_ The kid said with a blush. _"Come on Moka let's not be late! We need to eat right, so lets go ahead and get breakfast."_ Moka just shaked her head yes as she followed him into the school.

XXXXXXXXXX (In the cafeteria)

_"Hey, what do you think of vampires?"_ Moka asked her new friend with her head down a bit in thought.

_"Umm they're kinda cool I guess but most of them are really hot, you know the ones that are in those cool mangas'!"_ He said as he kinda blushed.

_"But if you're asking me what I would do to a vampire if I'd meet one, well?...I'd probably..." _He had began as he flipped his fork backwards with the end towards Moka.

_"I'd probably get'em right through the heart with a stake!"_ He said as he thrushed his fork fowards toward Moka as she jumped. He had stopped about a foot before he would've touched her, but it was still enough to send shocks through the vampires back in fear.

_"Oh I see...Okay..." _Moka said as she looked down with a fake smile as the boy just laughed at his own _'joke'_.

XXXXXXXXXX (That afternoon, right before the last bell rang)

_"Hey...umm...Azumaku"_ Moka said with her head tilted away from the young boy.

_"Yeah Moka-san?"_

_"Um could I ask you something in private."_ Moka said as the bell rang. She jumped after the bell scared her, but looked at Azumaku.

_"Okay Moka-san."_ He said as she took his hand and walked him over to a soda machine a little while away.

_"So what if...so what if I told you I was a...a...vampire...would you still be my friend?" _Moka said as she looked at him with wonder and a bit of fear.

_"Moka-san? Uh...well...I mean your not one so what does it matter?"_ He said as he had shown a bit of confusion. Moka quickly grabbed his shirt sleve and tugged it a bit.

_"Please..."_ She said as she started to tear up remembering what he said about vampires, about her kind.

_"Well I mean monsters hurt people right so who'd want to be friends with people like __them__?!"_ He said.

_"But I'd never hurt you, you're my first friend please stay with me I'd never leave your side as long as you'd just let me be your friend pleas-"_ The vampiress almost yelled out as she had lunged at him with the intent to hug, but it seemed like he didn't want the hug as he had jumped away from her,scared a bit from her actions.

_"Hey what are you doing, it's not like they're real! Who'd want monsters for friends anyways!"_He said as he had started walking towards the area where his family were meant to pick him up, hopeing to not be late.

Moka just started to cry as she fell to the ground but quickly got up and ran towards where Hosuta picks her up she got there she stopped to quickly dry up her tears so Hosuta wouldn't think anythings wrong.

_"Hey Moka."_ Hosuta said before he saw that her eyes were still red.

_"Have you been crying?"_

_"No, I just got something in my eyes, don't worry about it. K'ay."_ Moka said as she got in the car.

_"Okay Moka but, you know I'm always here to talk to you if you ever need it."_

_"...Okay..."_

After that day Azumaku told all of his peers about what Moka said and for the next few years all she ever heard from people was _"Do you really think you're a vampire you little bitch ,HA, you wish!" or "Ahh no don't bite me I'm scared! Hahaha! Told you she wasn't a real one." and "She's just an attention whore don't feed her ego!"_ Those few years in the human school were the worst the vampiress. But now she's going to High school around her kind, monsters.

XXXXXXXXXX(On the road of Yokai academy)

_"Man that bus driver sure was weird, I wonder what's up with this place the school looks more like a piece of gothic archutect than a high school!"_The brown headed boy said as he walked with a sigh.

_"Geez I'm just glad I got into another school but what is this place! It's way too scary!"_

_**"I think I've seen enough I'm going home!"**_ The boy said as he was about to turn around when suddenly, he had heard someone scream!

_"GYAAAAAAHHH!"_ the boy shivered as he looked behind him when suddenly-

_""UWAAAAHHHH, watch OUT!"_ all the sudden he felt a huge amount of pain on his back as the girl who was riding the bike slammed into him. They both tumbled to the ground as the boy was going to get up and scold the person who just rammed him. _"Hey watch where you're going I could've died y'know"_ He then opened his eyes as he saw the girl laying in front of him. She had gorgeous pink hair and beautiful green eyes and had really soft skin...wait a second. _"Gaaahhh! I'm so sorry I didn't realize that I was touching you __there__!"_

_"Ah I'm so sorry I lost control of my bike and then I lost control because of my anemia...are you okay..."_ The pink haired girl said as she started to look up at him.

All the sudden the boy got red as he had looked where his hand was once again. Blood. Was. Everywhere.

_"Gahhh!"_ The boy exclaimed as blood shot from his nose.

_"Ah you're bleeding!"_She said as she pulled out a hankercheif. When all the sudden she stopped.

Sniff. Sniff sniff.

_"...blood..."_

_"Um...are you..okay...?"_

_"...bl-...-ood..."_

_"Um Miss are you...high or something...?"_

_"...that smell...it's...so good!"_

_"Um y'know that stuff is illegal in Japan right?..."_

_**"Oh crap I don't wanna be caught with this girl! I might get sent to Prison with her! Oh no what would Mom and Dad think of me then!"**_

XXXXX (In His Mind) XXXXX

_"Oh no our dear boy has became a deliquent! Oh what shall we ever do!"_ The brown haired lady excalimed as she passed out into her husbands arms.

_"We will teach him right this time...I'm sure of it!"_

_"Don't worry dear we will protect from people like her!"_

XXXXX (Back in Reality) XXXXX

_"Oh crap I need to go, sorry!" _He said as he started to get up as she lunged at him.

_"I'm sorry I just can't help It I'm a vampire!"_ The girl said with glee as she bit down upon his neck drawing the sweet essence of life from him,...as he screamed for dear life...

_"AHHHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" _He screamed as she pulled her fangs off with a refreshing sigh.

_"I'm sorry but it was my first time...with a boy..."_She said as she looked away with a face grew as red as a tomato.

_"Uhhh...whaaa? But we didn't do anything like __THAT!__" _The boy exclammed.

_"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself, my name is Moka Akashiya. What's yours?"_

The boy looked her over and thought _"well she's cute enough,I'll give this school a shot. For Moka!"_

_"Well I'm Tsukune, but umm did you really have to suck my blood though?..."_ He said with a dumbfounded look.

_"Hahahaha silly, I said I was a vampire didn't I?"_ She said as she gave him a playfull push.

But her 'playfull push' hit him like a wrecking ball as he flew into a tree.

_"Ow..."_

_"But thank you for the blood it was the best I've ever had!"_She said as the wound from her bite opened back up sprayed out blood as he had the 'oh so you think of me as lunch' on.

_"Well we should get going Moka-chan. We don't wanna be late for today right? It's my first day here, what about you?"_

_"Oh same here Tsukune-kun! Let's be friends okay!"_ She said with a happy smile.

_"Yeah sure Moka-san, well talk after the entrance ceremony, okay?"_ He said as he was slammed to the ground from the overzealeous vampire.

_"Okay Tsukune-kun!"_ Moka said as she gave him a the tightest hug he's ever felt before.

'Sure she was a vampire and all but, dang is she cute!'He thought as he got Moka up and started walking with her towards the school, somehow knowing that this year was going to be a long one.

**Okay guys that was the second chapter hope you guys liked it, sorry it took me a while to update, I have school and band stuff to keep up with! (Even know I'm bad a keeping up with it teehee.) But I'll make sure to put more effort into bringing this out quicker and I'll try to keep the chapters at a good pace and a good length! Till next time!**

**Kongo mo yoroshiku onegiatashimasu!**


End file.
